Graphics processing in a computing environment such as a desktop computer or workstation, laptop or tablet, or game console generally entails a number of complex operations. Such operations include, for example, those with respect to ensuring that images are properly and timely rendered, as well as those with respect to ensuring security is maintained against malicious attacks. There are a number of non-trivial issues that arise in the context of such operations.